This invention relates to a cleaner for fiberglass, ceramic and other synthetic surfaces which deposits a glossy protective film. More particularly this invention relates to a cleaner polish for surfaces utilized in bathrooms and kitchens which incorporates an oil soluble polymer.
Shower and tub enclosures have in the past been made primarily from porcelain or ceramic surfaces. These materials are primarily vitreous glassy materials which can be cleaned utilizing a variety of highly abrasive products. Recently fiberglass has become an important material for use in fabricated shower and tub enclosures. Cleansers which were suitable for use on ceramic and porcelain tub and showers are not suitable for use on fiberglass surfaces. This is because fiberglass is relatively easily scratched by the abrasives used in the cleaners. Since fiberglass is a softer material, it is desirable to form a protective, non-slippery film at the same time the surface is cleaned. These properties are desirable for other surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,047 describes a cleaning composition incorporating a small amount of a dimethylpolysiloxane oil, a water miscible organic solvent, a surfactant and water. These compositions are described as being oil in water emulsions and are designed to provide a glossy surface which is smooth and slippery.
Our co-pending commonly assigned application, Ser. No. 159,723 filed June 16, 1980 describes an automobile polish composition which is an oil in water emulsion containing solvent-soluble polymers, water, abrasive agents, silicones and waxes. The polymers of this application are soluble in the solvent utilized in the present invention.